Vampires Donor
by Aihara Haruka
Summary: Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a 'Donor' and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T (For now.)

**Summary: **Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson-eyed teenager that offered job to him as a '_Donor' _and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing: **Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning: **Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko No Basket doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: **I read a lot of vampires fanfic and feel tempted to write on my own. This story has been written months ago and not until now I decide to post it. Akashi in this story will be remained as gentle as he's in Teiko because I'd prefer him that way. Any changing of plot will be reveal in the next chapter. xD However, please enjoy!

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fate<p>

_Thirsty. _

A pale hand caresses the back of the green-haired male neck as he let his neck being tilted further to give more excess for the green-haired male to feast on his blood. The redhead that was lying on the bed releases a soft moan when the green-haired male purposely sucking the puncture wound before he lick the spot tenderly, cleaning every single drop of blood until nothing is left before he shifts his weight slightly so that his emerald orbs could meet the brightest ruby eyes he could see during the thousand years of his life.

"I'm sorry for taking too much."

"You're too polite, Midorima."

Akashi smiled gently before he moves into a sitting position. The young pureblood calmly fix his black yukata, pulling the silk material to cover his exposed shoulder as his most loyal knight watch intently every single movement he made. For normal people, they will think that it was disgusting or creepy, but it is a common thing between vampires especially him who inherited the pureblood status because of his parents. His presence somehow could stirred lust inside other vampires and because of that reason since ancient time, the pureblood like him will be protected by a group of 'knight' and as exchange, he will give them his blood as a sign of trust and loyal.

"You look awfully pale, Akashi-sama. Should I bring you anything?" Midorima asked politely, making sure that his gaze would lock onto ruby eyes as to not appear rude to the young pureblood.

"No need. I want to get some fresh air in the town. Would you accompany me?"

"Certainly, Akashi-sama."

* * *

><p>It's very unusual for the young pureblood to choose a place where countless of humans could be seen and their scent lingering in the air and corrupted their senses. Most humans in the town had a horrible scent and Midorima couldn't imagine himself to drink their blood. He's probably will having a stomach ache for weeks. He frowned in disgust, fixing his glasses while he calmly trailing the young pureblood steps towards an unknown destination.<p>

Compared to humans, the young pureblood have the most delicious blood he ever tasted. It was like a drug, so addicting and he couldn't help but, wanting it more and more. The green-haired knight still remember he almost lose control but, the other knights immediately stopping him when he thought he's already drain all the young pureblood blood. It was a single mistake and he made a promise to himself that he won't repeat the same mistake ever again. Even though his mistake worth a punishment, the redhead casually dismiss him, saying that he's not the only one. The rest of his knights also almost drained him to death. That fact alone shocking him on the spot.

"Poor him." Akashi murmured and suddenly stop in front of a café, his ruby orbs stared at the pale male who's having the most beautiful hair which resembled colour of the sky but, his eyes seems dull and that pique his interest. Why does his eyes look so empty?

Using his vampire ability, the young pureblood try to enter the young male mind and read his mind. He cares nonetheless when Midorima shoot him a curious look, seemingly can sense what the young pureblood was trying to do but, clueless of what purpose. He follows the bluenette steps from behind, silently reading the bluenette mind.

'_If I don't get any job fast, I can't pay for father hospital bill. . .' _

'_I don't know why they fired me when I already did everything. Fuck.' _

Akashi chuckled softly at the vulgar words. It seems that he already misunderstood the pale male appearance. He looks like a polite man and so gentle too but, probably… not really. He sniffed the air slightly and his nose caught a strong smell of vanilla from the pale male. His blood doesn't smell bad either and he looks like a virgin for him.

"Akashi-sama…"

"He's the perfect candidate."

The green-haired knight shut his lips afterwards even though his face obviously shows the sign of disapproval. Akashi knows better that the other vampire only concern about him but, trust him enough to let him do what he wants.

All the years they have been searching for any candidate that can satisfy the young pureblood thirst. The blood that he gave to all his knight exhaust him and weakens his body. He needs to drink a blood to store back his power. But of course, that's not the easy task. That's why, this is the only opportunity he had.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya sat on the swing in the park exhaustedly. He had been searching for any vacancy around the town and he found nothing. He couldn't sleep lately either because his thoughts were always with his father that lay on the bed in the hospital. His father was diagnose with kidney disease and he needs to find a donor to keep his father alive. He also need to pay for hospital bills. He's the only son in the family as his mother already passed away long ago.<p>

"Anything… to keep him alive…" Kuroko murmured to himself, tilted his head far back and gaze into the twilight sky. For a moment, he heard nothing. His surrounding feel too quiet before he suddenly heard someone steps closer to his place and he stilled in his place.

"Hello."

Kuroko stared at the crimson-haired male that standing in front of him, startled when he thought the other male wasn't in front of him seconds ago. How can he move too fast?

"May I help you?" He tried to remain expressionless as possible. The crimson-haired male offered him a warm smile meanwhile the green-haired male doesn't smile at all and staring at him intently like he's some kinds of prey.

"I heard you need a job."

Kuroko eyes widened slightly.

"W-what?"

"I would like to offer you 10000 yen," Akashi smiled as he leaned closer to the bluenette face slightly. "As an exchange for your blood."

Kuroko gave what his friends called as the most expressionless face to the crimson-haired male. He abruptly gets off from the swing and sighed.

"It's nice to meet you but I have to go."

"Ah. So, you didn't believe me?"

"That was the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"You're amusing."

"You're not."

Akashi chuckled softly before he caught the pale male palm and brought it to his chest where humans heart is situated. He waited and watched as Kuroko eyes widened and stared up at him with 'Who the hell are you' look.

Well, he kind of read the bluenette mind, to be honest.

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Reviews will encourage me to write more. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a 'Donor' and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing:** Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning:** Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**A/N: **Something unexpected happen the next day after I posted a first chapter of 'Vampires Donor'. I was forced to quit the job like exactly what happened to Kuroko. The reason was unreasonable and until now, I keep thinking about it. I decided to write a next chapter for you guys to brighten my mood and it works. xD I will starts to find a new job as soon as possible so.. please wish me luck.

Thank you so much for those who favs, follows, and also leave awesome reviews for the first chapter of this story. It meant so much to me and I love you guys so much! :)

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Pureblood.<p>

.

.

.

"What?" Kuroko.

"I'm a vampire." Akashi.

"What?" Kuroko.

"I'm a vam—"

"Stop this foolishness, human! How dare you make fun of Akashi-sama." Midorima finally decided to interrupted, his face flushed from anger before he stepped in front of Kuroko. Kuroko stared blankly at the green-haired male, as if the other male anger doesn't affect him at all. Akashi watched in amusement as his loyal knight eye twitch. For the first time in his life, he could witness the calmest guy in the family snapped because of mere human. There's something in Kuroko Tetsuya that able to drawn his attention to him. He never made a wrong decision after all.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou and this is one of my precious knight, Midorima Shintarou." The young pureblood suddenly break the intense staring competition between both males and both of their gaze shifts towards him easily like a child who was enchanted with candies. Midorima returned back to his usual expression after hearing the words 'precious', fixing his glasses to hide his shyness.

Kuroko didn't give his name right away, remembering the book about vampires that he read long ago, saying that giving the name to vampires means trouble. Vampires can drag their prey towards them by controlling their mind, and makes them forget about everything. When they finally come back to their senses, they are already trapped and unable to escape.

"Some vampires did that but I'm different from them."

"It's rude to read my mind." The pale man mumbled, easily dismiss a glare from a certain green-haired male. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I assume you agree to take my offer?"

"I trust you. If you want to kill me, you won't approach me so kindly like this."

Akashi smiled softly. He glanced at the serious expression of Midorima's before his crimson eyes returned back to the sky blue eyes.

"Get some rest for today, Kuroko. We will see each other tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I dislike him." Midorima grumbled when the young pureblood suddenly ask his opinion about Kuroko Tetsuya as soon as they make themselves comfortable inside the black limousine.<p>

"He's amusing." Akashi replied, smiling ever so gently. His soft crimson eyes stared outside the car window as he imagine the pale man face. He had a soft and innocence appearance, pink lips, soft skin and slightly pale from his skin and… large blue eyes. It's impossible to gaze away from those eyes. He had a weird personality too. Where you can find a human who won't freak out when they meet with vampires?

Probably the answer is Kuroko Tetsuya.

Emerald eyes stared intently at the young pureblood behavior. Since they meet with that human earlier, he notice that the redhead smile never leaving his face, making him envious and worry. It's stirred something inside him when he realize that the young vampire never smile like that to him nor anyone else in the family. So, why this mere human could change all that in just a few hours?

"Akashi-sama."

Akashi didn't turn away from the car window. "Hm?"

"I'm thirsty."

The trick was enough to bring the young pureblood attention towards him instantly. Curious crimson eyes trailing down his features, probably wondering why he need to feed again after this morning session. But the young pureblood didn't question him and caresses his cold cheek gently.

Can you wait until we reach the mansion?"

"...No, Akashi-sama." He lied.

Akashi didn't question anything further afterwards and unbuttoning the first and second button of his shirt, inviting the green-haired male to take his blood. Without wasting any time longer, Midorima attack the young pureblood pale neck, licking and insert his fangs deeply into the soft skin, earning a gasp from the redhead. He sucked the delicious blood greedily, didn't even bother when the redhead moaning in pain or clenching onto his shirt.

Because he know that the young pureblood would never push him away no matter how aggressive their feeding session would be.

* * *

><p>'<em>Am I still in Japan?' <em>Kuroko thought to himself as soon as he reach the redhead vampire house. His eyes keep checking the address that written on a piece of paper, making sure that he's not mistaken. The mansion is too large and too clean, resembling a mansion or castle in Europe. He always imagine vampires live in old, creepy mansion that nobody dare to enter with addition of lightning in the background like all the horror movie he had seen.

The 19 years old male shook his head at the ridiculous thought and steps closer to the high twin gate of the mansion. He was about to push the gate before it move by itself, allowing the bluenette to enter the mansion. He blinked, no expression showing on his face.

"So, you come." Midorima greet the bluenette behind the open gate, the usual emerald eyes change to red and glow under the night sky. Kuroko didn't flinched and bravely staring back at the other vampire.

"I made a promise."

Midorima said nothing and his eyes suddenly change back to the original colour, emerald as he turned away from facing his guest.

"Come. Akashi-sama has been waiting for you."

Kuroko didn't respond to that and trailing behind the taller vampire. The lamp that stood high and illuminating along the road towards the mansion caught his eyes. He stared down on the road and see the taller male doesn't have any shadow at all. Only his shadow was there, following his movement under the orange light.

_So, vampires don't have any reflection. _

Inside the mansion was dark. Only the dim lamp that hung on the wall greet him as soon as he stepped inside the mansion. However, his face remain expressionless as the taller male or his name is Midorima as long as he remember, close the front door. His mind starts to plan how to escape if something 'bad' happen to him but, it's disappeared when the lights suddenly flashing the entire corner of the mansion and he could see clearly how rich these vampires are.

'_Sometimes, life is so unfair.'_

"Hngh.. Aominecchi! You bit me in a wrong place!"

"Hah?"

"Aominecchiiii!"

"Stop moving, Kise!"

'_Maybe not.' _

Kuroko eye twitched at the sight of two males laid on the sofa, navy blue hair topping the golden-haired male and seems busy with something he never wish to know. They fought for a moment before their gaze suddenly was directed towards him, looking at him confusedly.

Midorima that stood forgotten beside him are the one who break the silence first.

"This is Akashi-sama guest, Kuroko Tetsuya. You guys can know each other later. Akashi-sama has been waiting for him."

"Oh. Good luck with that, human." The navy blue hair male flashed him a small smirk and lazily licking the golden-haired male collarbone. Kuroko simply look away, sighing in relief when Midorima starts to walk once again.

They walk in silent as both of males decided not to talk to each other. They have enough reason not to trust each other or trying to talk nicely. Midorima hate humans and the fact that his beloved pureblood smiled for Kuroko just bothering him too much meanwhile Kuroko doesn't even think he could talk 'nicely' with vampires. With that reason, they choose to shut their lips until the taller vampire stop in front of a large door and knock it politely. The door opened immediately and the same redhead he met in the park appear behind the open door.

"It's nice to meet you again, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Good evening. You look pale from the last time I saw you."

"Ah..." Crimson eyes glanced to the guilty emerald eyes only for seconds before it shifts back to the sky blue eyes. "I just didn't get enough sleep."

"I see."

"Come inside, Kuroko. I'll take care from here, Midorima."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

As soon as the redhead close the bedroom door, Kuroko release a soft sigh. He suddenly feel the intense air minutes ago vanished when he's with this redhead vampire. It's not like he's going to admit it when he realize that the other vampire able to read his mind and smiling ever so lightly. He blushed softly from embarrassment.

"Make yourself comfortable." Akashi spoke and sat on the leather sofa comfortably, pouring a tea for his guest and gesture the pale man to sit in front of him.

Kuroko complied easily, sitting on the sofa awkwardly and wish that this will over soon. Akashi seems to taking his time slowly, drinking his tea in a gentle manner as the sky blue eyes silently praising the redhead. When he looked closer, he realized that the other vampire is quite handsome and charming. He would be an idol if he's a human. But, he's already an idol in vampires world isn't? The 'knight' thing is the prove that he's… not ordinary vampires. He's the most dangerous kind of vampires.

"Kuroko, what do you know about a pureblood?"

Kuroko eyes turned to cold instantly."They are a first-class vampires."

"What is a first-class mean?"

"The humans who get bitten by them will turn to a vampire."

The corner of Akashi's lips tilted upward slightly."You know what will happen if I bite you isn't?"

_He's a pureblood vampire, the same kind who was responsible for his mother death and makes him experience the world hell._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Akashi looks so gentle in this chapter but, that's not for too long. His status as a 'pureblood' means that he also has that merciless side in him. The plot also will grow darker soon. Please reviews and tell me what you guys think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a 'Donor' and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing:** Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning:** Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: **I was trying to update this story frequently when I'm free like now and I'm actually quite enjoying myself when people like it. I'll try to focus on my other fanfic as well. (I wasn't trying to run away. xD)

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Game.<p>

"_You know what will happen if I bite you isn't?" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>The sound of moans and groans from inside his father's room could be heard in the kitchen as Kuroko eat his dinner quietly on the dining table. His eyes were blank without any emotion as he poke the fish on the plate with a fork and brought it to his mouth, chewing it slowly. It was when he almost finish with his dinner he heard the sound of open door and a woman, only wore a white towel to cover her body, stepped out from the door and looking at him with seductive smile.<em>

"_Hiro-san, who is this gorgeous boy might be?" _

"_I took him from the orphanage." _

"_Oh my…"_

_Kuroko flashed the woman a fake smile before he collected all the plates to wash in the sink. He could feel his father stares his back and a shudder run down to his spine. He didn't do anything wrong that makes his father upset, isn't? _

"_You're not only great on the bed but, you're also a nice man, Hiro-san." _

"_That boy is not nice as you thought. I hope I can send him back to the orphanage."_

"_I see. He looks like a good boy."_

_Kuroko clenched his fist as his ears listening to his father and that woman laughter. He decided to ignore them and wash the plate. _

_That time, he's only 11 years old._

* * *

><p>The silent filled the room at the young pureblood question. Only the sound of the cup that was placed on the coffee table could be heard. Crimson eyes meet sky blue for a moment before the owner of the sky blue eyes decided to break the silence.<p>

"I know. Does it matter?"

Akashi blinked, surprised when hearing the human answer. He actually imagine the bluenette would giving a different answer, or maybe pleading him to spare him. Even though he was certain that the bluenette would never begging anyone, no matter what condition he need to going through.

"You're interesting as usual, Kuroko Tetsuya. Does your life means nothing compared to your father?"

"Yes."

There was no emotion in those eyes. Akashi can't read his mind either. He wondered what happen to the bluenette until he looks more like a broken doll than human. Maybe that's why he was silently drawn to him.

Akashi stood from the leather sofa and walk towards the table beside his bed, picking up a brown envelope, prepared by Midorima last night. He trusted his knight so deeply that he doesn't want to check the content of the envelope to make sure the amount is right. His knights never made a mistake as long as he remembered.

"I promise you 10000 yen isn't?"

Kuroko perked up slightly, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Yes…?"

"Here." Akashi handed the brown envelope towards the pale man. "You may check it before you want to leave." He added and smiled slightly.

"I don't understand." Kuroko abruptly stand up from the sofa. He didn't even look at the brown envelope in front of his eyes, and staring at the crimson-haired vampire instead. "What about my blood?"

"You look exhausted."

"Don't underestimate me, _Akashi-kun_."

"Oh?"

Kuroko stared at the crimson orbs with a slight anger. He doesn't understand where his anger comes from, but when he felt like he's being toyed with the same kind of vampires that killed his mother, he couldn't help but feel angry.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Akashi suddenly suggested with a small smile. Kuroko wanted to ask what the hell is wrong with the other vampire when he notice the unusual colour of eyes the vampire had. Both of his eyes were crimson before and now, one of his eye turned to golden. He had to suppress his shudder when the young pureblood look at him with a dark smile.

"Come in."

The door behind him opened and Midorima, together with navy blue hair and golden-haired vampires entered the room, bowing slightly in front of their leader.

"Did you summon us, Akashi-sama?" Midorima was the one who spoke first, straightening his composure followed by the other two vampires.

"Entertain my guest." Akashi ordered and glanced at the widened sky blue eyes. "If you're able to hide from them after an hour, I'll hand you the money and I'll never take your blood. But, if you failed... I'll share you with them."

Those words are clear and there's no way that the young pureblood was joking. Even his knights sharing the same look of surprised at the sudden order but they didn't even dare to question their leader. As soon as Kuroko began to run out from Akashi's room, Midorima and the rest of the knights walk out from their leader room and close the heavy door. They look at each other for a moment.

"That human make Akashi-sama like that? He's surely insane." The navy blue hair or known as Aomine, snorted. The golden-haired vampire beside him sighed softly.

"Akashicchi-sama doesn't need to bother about him too much. We're clearly knew where he run even when we didn't chase him."

"Orders are orders, Kise. Don't take this mission lightly." Midorima fix his glasses.

"I won't. Besides, Aominecchi took my blood too much!"

"Tch…you're the one who was struggling so hard and bleed yourself."

"AHOMINECCHI!" Kise shouted.

"HAAH?" Aomine raise his voice.

Midorima eye twitched. He always wondered why his beloved young pureblood would give him a task where he and these idiots have to work together.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why?'<em>

'_Why he have to face this situation again?'_

Kuroko ran as fast as he could, forcing his legs to keep running even though he was panting hard. He wasn't a fast runner and his stamina has always been so little compared to his friends. Even though he play basketball, that still fail to help him to increase his stamina. He will be forever weak.

Hope lit in his once blank eyes when he reach the front door of the mansion and pulled the knob but finding that the door is locked. The hope in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it comes.

"Disappointed?"

Kuroko gasped softly and look to his side, a navy blue hair vampire staring down at him with a grin. He quickly run to the opposite direction, climbing the stairs once again and hoping that he could hide in one of the room.

Aomine watched the human run away from him in silence. He didn't bother to chase him, knowing that Midorima and Kise already wait somewhere upstairs. Somehow the face that the human was making makes him feel guilty and he clicked his tongue.

"Man…why I have to involve in this shit?" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kuroko hugged his knees closer to his chest and trying to calm his racing heart. He was shaking from fear, the emotion that he thought he's already threw away long ago after his mother's death. He has never been so afraid of anything since <em>that <em>day. He thought he was strong.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed softly on his pale knees, wishing all this was just a dream and he will wake up soon.

"Found him!"

Kuroko gasped in shock, eyes widening when he saw two vampires stood high in front of him. Their eyes looked down at him intently and Kuroko froze on his spot.

"Aww, he cried? Are you that afraid?" Kise bent down slightly and smirk, showing a slightest of his sharp fangs to the pale man.

"Cut it out, Kise. Let's bring him to Akashi-sama."

Kuroko dragged his body further to the corner when he listened to those words, gripping anything to prevent them from take him away from that place. He ignored the smirk from the golden-haired vampire and also cold stares from Midorima. The flashback from that day suddenly hit him.

He could see his mother walks towards him, smiling with blood smeared her cheeks and mouth. Her eyes were red and her fangs prodding out from her lips. His mother was calling for him but he was too afraid. He was in the same position like now, scared and powerless.

"So, this is the real you."

Kuroko lifted his face slightly and his blank sky blue eyes meet heterochromatic eyes. Those eyes surprisingly look gentle unlike before, and he felt his fear disappeared instantly.

Akashi smiled and walked closer to where the bluenette was hiding, passing his knights and finally he kneel down on the floor. He ignored the surprised gasp coming from his knights and he reach out his hand to wipe the tears that still sliding down the bluenette cheeks.

"I guess this is game over then, _Tetsuya." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll include flashback from Kuroko's past starting from the next chapter. Please reviews and let me know what you guys is thinking. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a 'Donor' and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing:** Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning:** Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: **I tried to make this chapter a bit longer thus it took a little time to finish it. But, here a new chapter for you guys. :) I would like to answer a few question from readers as well.

** TsukiAizawa**: Kuroko actually knew about vampires. He was forced to forget about the vampires existence after what happened to his mother. I'll explain everything in the flashback soon~!

** KurokoTetsuya101**: Thank you so much for liking this story~! To answering you question, Kuroko's parents is a human so, he's not a half vampire and a half human. xD Also, thank you so much for correcting my mistake~! I'm not really good in grammar so this is helpful for me to improve myself. Thank you so much again. :)

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Taste.<p>

_His life has always been so blissful and happy. His mother is a beautiful woman, intelligent and also so soft like a flower petal despite of her stubbornness. She had a long hair with a little curly in the end of her hair and the colour as the sky. Her face is white like a snow and her lips resemble the colour of sakura tree that bloom in the spring. He was born with the same hair colour and pale skin as his mother. Often people mistook him as a girl because of his appearance, and he was deeply hurt by them but, he never felt so happy and proud when his father kept praising his beauty and embrace him lovingly when he went back from school. _

"_You're so beautiful like your mother!"_

_Those words make him proud to be born with such beauty. _

_He often play with his father gun and pretending that he's a spy like all those spy movies his father loved to watch. His father is working as a policeman and he had a dream to be like him in the future. Unfortunately, his mother doesn't agree with his career choice._

"_Tet-chan, I want you to be a doctor." _

_He was too young back then and easily complied with his mother wishes. _

_Before he goes to sleep, his mother will read for him and he always look forward for it. Every night, his mother will read a different tales. Some make him laugh, sad, angry, and also... fear. _

_The story about vampires scared him the most. He would questioned his mother, _

"_Do they really exist?"_

_But his mother doesn't give any answer and kisses his forehead instead._

_That time, he's only 8 years old._

* * *

><p>Akashi cradle Kuroko's body close to him, studying his tear-stricken face as the bluenette lost consciousness in his arms a while ago. The pale man doesn't utter any words before he faint, only looking up at the young pureblood with the eyes of a dead person. Something inside Akashi stirred and he doesn't understand what cause him to feel that way.<p>

"Akashi-sama, are you okay?" Midorima approach the young pureblood, worry evident in emerald eyes when he notice the redhead seems lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes." Replied Akashi before he carefully lifted Kuroko's body into his arms, adjusting him slightly so that he won't fall when the redhead carry him towards his chamber. His heterochromatic eyes accessing his knights nervous face before he suddenly flashing them a smile, making them froze on their spot.

"Ryouta."

"Y-Yes?" Kise stuttered.

"The sofa in the living room was too _dirty._ Throw it out and change the new set by tomorrow."

Kise blushed slightly, quickly bowing his head. "Y-Yes, Akashi-sama."

As soon as the young pureblood stepped out from the room, the blond straightening his composure and sighed. Midorima glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You two did sex on it?"

"Don't assume things, Midorimacchi!"

* * *

><p>Kuroko weight almost close to nothing, making the young pureblood wondered if the bluenette eat properly or not. Was him too poor to buy a food until he agree to made a deal with him for that money?<p>

Ah. For a moment he forgot about the bluenette father. The answer suddenly clicked on his head.

Akashi put Kuroko's on his luscious bed and he lying beside him. His body was still deliciously tired from last night session and his heterochromatic eyes rolls in annoyance. Sometimes, his other self never care whether he already gave too much blood for his knights when it's clearly obvious that the amount were given is enough. He hate that kindness when he was suppose to lose it long ago.

His nose caught a strong scent of vanilla from Kuroko's neck and his heterochromatic eyes flashed from hunger. The young pureblood sat on his bed as his eyes stared intently at the unconscious form.

"You don't mind if I take a little, right?" He asked, shifting closer to the pale form and run his fingers over Kuroko's hand before taking it into his slightly bigger hands. His already sharp nails was brought through the middle of Kuroko's palm, cutting the skin lightly and not too deeply, just right for him to get a little taste.

Akashi leaned slightly and he gave a long lick across the wound. His body shuddered slightly from the taste and he sucked the wound eagerly, carefully not to graze the human skin with his fangs. The human blood was too delicious and taste like vanilla, which amuse him. His heterochromatic eyes shifted to the pale neck, feeling tempted to sink his fangs into that place to get more blood but a voice inside his head prevent him to do that. He sighed and stuck out his tongue to clean the blood on his lips.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

><p>Kuroko felt clueless as soon as he woke up. The ceiling doesn't look like the ceiling in his room and he felt too cold as if someone just dumped ice cubes on his body. He force his tired eyes to open and the first thing that greet him is a red fluffy thing or was it… a hair?<p>

The bluenette gasped and sit upright on the bed, glaring at the 'red fluffy thing' which is Akashi Seijuro's hair. The young pureblood seems to wake up by the sudden movement made by Kuroko and he smiled softly.

"Good morning."

"…"

"Are you hungry?"

Kuroko kept his lips firm shut, refuse to utter any single words. He was beyond confused. He doesn't feel any pain nor tired and more importantly, why he's still alive? Was the other vampire words just meant to be a joke?

"It wasn't a joke."

Kuroko look up to stare at the crimson-haired vampire, eyes widens either from fear or shock. Akashi had to suppress his chuckle so that the bluenette didn't misunderstand something else and snapped again.

'For someone who have such a beauty, he's surely have a bad temper.' Akashi thought without any emotion in his face. He crawled down from his bed and gesture the pale man to follow him. "Let's get your breakfast first."

Kuroko, who felt traumatized of what happened to him last night know better not to object the other vampire invitation. He doesn't want to face that kind of hell once again. Avoiding the vampire stare, he crawl down from the bed and silently walk towards the redhead.

"Your bed hair was beyond help." Akashi chuckled softly, eyeing the bird nest on top of the bluenette head. Kuroko gave the vampire a cool look and fix his hair, accustomed with the routine he have to face every day in his life. His sky blue eyes glance at the crimson eyes.

"Your eyes… it changed back to red."

Akashi smiled amusedly. "Yes, it looks like that."

Kuroko didn't ask anything more after that even though he was curious with the other eyes and also different personality. He clearly remembered the redhead called him by his first name yesterday but, today he changed entirely. Just… what's going on?

It felt like the temperature has dropped a few degrees when the blue and red duo entered the kitchen, as three vampires stared at Kuroko's without blinking as if he's a prey (which he is). Akashi tried to comfort the pale man, pulling his hand to follow him to sit beside him which not being helpful at all because Midorima was sitting in front of him. Kuroko averted his gaze and looking at the food, completely avoiding all the stares he got from the vampires.

"When humans ate their breakfast, we ate dinner." Akashi said and pick up the spoon. "Don't be shy. Just eat anything you like." He assured the pale man before scooping some mushroom soup and brought the food to his mouth.

Kuroko watched silently as the young pureblood ate his dinner. He was hesitated to touch his food. Maybe it was poisonous, or able to make him having a stomach ache for weeks. There might be a chance they mix human blood inside as well. Or maybe—

"You're being delusional, human. My cooking wasn't that bad, nodayo!"

'_Eh?'_

Kuroko blinked in surprise when Midorima suddenly stood, his eyes twitch in annoyance. He clearly was angry over something. The navy blue hair and golden-haired vampires covered their mouth, trying to control themselves from laughing so much (even though Aomine doesn't really cover his mouth). A certain redhead only shook his head.

"Kuroko, we can hear your thoughts very well." Explain the young pureblood when he noticed the bluenette seems clueless of what's going on. His explanation however doesn't really surprise the bluenette because he just blinked with his usual expressionless face.

"I apologize."

"All this food was prepared by Midorima. He's in charge of cooking because Murasakibara are currently visiting his friend in Akita."

"Murasakibara….?"

"He's the fourth knight, Murasakibara Atsushi. I believe my other knights haven't properly introducing themselves." Akashi's crimson eyes glanced at two vampires beside Midorima. Kise was the first person to introduce himself.

"Kise Ryouta. I work as a model and I'm 24 years old-ssu!" He beamed and flashed the bluenette the most charming smile he could muster. Kuroko stared blankly at the golden-haired male before his gaze shifted to the navy blue hair vampire beside Kise.

"And you?"

"Kurokocchi, are you ignoring me?!"

"Aomine Daiki. Well… it's nice to meet you, Tetsu." Aomine lazily mumble and scratches the back of his head.

Kuroko smiled softly, the first smile he shows after meeting with them. "It's nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun."

Something inside him felt so warm and nice. He wondered if this is what 'family' feels like.

_'Mom, is it okay for me to feel this way?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave some reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a 'Donor' and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing:** Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning:** Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: **I apologize for the super late update. I've gotten myself a job so it will be hard for me to update frequently like before since my job mostly took half of my day and I only have a day to rest every week. But, I'll make sure to write whenever I have an opportunity to do so—I assure you.

As usual, thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, and those who followed and favourite this story. It meant so much for me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hatred<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When the first snow fall in December, and little Kuroko was walking home from school alone, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He was speechless as he took in probably the most beautiful sight he had ever chance to behold. She has a pink hair, unnaturally pale skin and cherry lips. She didn't notice him at first, but when she caught his eyes was staring at her and smiled, he felt as if his pale face slowly turned to scarlet. His mother always taught him that staring at someone was rude but, he can't resist that temptation to stare. She… looks a lot like a flower fairy in those bedtime stories his mother always read to him._

"_I'm Momoi Satsuki. What's your name?" _

"_K-Kuroko Tetsuya." _

"_Tetsu-kun, do you want to be my friend?" _

_Enchanted with the girl voice, Kuroko nodded eagerly. He had always been the shy type, and he was surprised when he easily agreed to the pink-haired girl request. He wondered why, but he's just 8 years old boy who are easily distracted with something else. The thought are dismissed just like that when she smiled and Kuroko couldn't help but smiling as well._

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised vampires can enjoying human food as well."<p>

That sentence came out as sarcasm and Kuroko didn't regret it at all despite what he's going through the night before. He already finished with his meal and currently drinking his milk tea, savouring the rich taste as his blue eyes eyeing the dark crimson water inside those vampires wineglass. He could guess what _that _is, but he would rather imagine it was something else like… Grenadine maybe?

"We don't eat often but, human food actually not bad at all." Aomine answered and stabbed a piece of meat with a fork and bring it to his mouth.

"It's like a source of energy for us aside than blood." Kise joined the conversation, sipped the red liquid in his glass and smirked at the human. Kuroko blinked in return and he returned back to his usual silence. The only sound that can be heard only the sound of Aomine stabbed the meat and also the sound of Kise sipped his drink.

"What are you going to do after this?" A smooth voice suddenly break the silence and Kuroko look to his side, recognized the voice belong to the redhead vampire. It looked like Akashi also finished his dinner but he didn't touch his drink, much to his surprise.

"I'm going to visit my father."

Akashi smiled gently. "You will come back?"

Kuroko nodded, averted his eyes away from gentle crimson eyes. "Yes… but, not tonight."

"I will wait." Akashi leaned against his chair, no words exchange between them afterwards.

He leave as soon as the clock strike ten and Midorima started to talk about going to sleep this late will ruined their health and so on, clearly told him to just get out from that mansion. Akashi does not utter any single words or showed any sign of protest. The pureblood only walked passed him towards his chamber but Kuroko could swear he heard the vampire said something.

"_I can find you if you decide to run away." _

"Where else I could run away?" He murmured to himself as he shoved his hands inside his jeans pocket. He looked like a kid who was sulking over something and that bring curious stares towards his direction but, he easily ignoring them and quicken his pace towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Akashi leaned against the large glass window inside his room, looking outside to the garden where he could see thousands of white and red roses were planted together as a sign of eternal love between his mother and father. He was the one who wanted the garden to be filled with the roses, after his parents dead. He can't remember much about his parents since they rarely spending time for him. His knights were the one who took care of him since he was a little, and because of that, they are precious to him. But still, his status as pureblood sometimes made him lose control if none of them failed to show their respect towards him.<p>

His merciless side is the one who could be blame for that. He was glad his knights able to understand both sides of him. He has never felt so lucky.

"Akashi-sama, are you okay?"

Akashi startled as his thoughts disappeared in instant. He looked away from the window and stared at the green-haired male that currently standing beside him, carrying a tray.

"Midorima."

"I knocked but you didn't answer so I was wondering what's going on."

"I spaced out a little bit."

Midorima smiled softly. "I bring some tea. It will help to sleep."

His crimson eyes eyeing the dark brown drink mutely before taking the cup. The drink doesn't feel too hot, just right for him to drink as he continued to stare outside the window. Midorima bowed slightly, knowing that the pureblood needed his privacy at the moment and leave the room.

His mind continued to wonder alone and this time, a certain sky blue hair flashed in his mind. He do not know why the human was so fascinating. His blank eyes reminded him so much like himself in the past, when he was all alone and waiting for a miracle for his parents to meet him again. But, the pale teen blank eyes looked so different. His eyes looked like the dead. He touched his cold lips slightly, shivering when he still remember the taste of the other's blood. The taste was exactly the same like he thought—so pure and so fresh. To learnt that the teen never engage himself in sexual intercourse in that age, truly is amusing for him. Maybe all humans are not the same after all.

* * *

><p>The only thing that welcomed Kuroko everyday in that small room was a silent. Even though he could see his father was awake and comfortably sitting on his bed, that does not mean that his father could 'see' him. They never talk like a normal father-son would do and most of times, it was him who will greet his father but, he never received any replies. His father never looked at his face too. But, never once he felt disturbed by that. He felt content enough when he could see his father are well and able to eat without help from anyone.<p>

"Dad. I met someone yesterday." He suddenly decided to break the silence after he watched his father stared outside the hospital window, looking at something which he does not sure what that is. "They were so nice and they hired me so… you don't have to worry anymore." He smiled softly, staring down at his palm.

His father never responded to him like always and he smiled bitterly to himself. Of course he wouldn't answer, won't he? Why would he, after all these years—

"Are you begging?"

Kuroko blinked in surprised and looked up. "What?"

Hiro shifted his body slightly so that he could stare into the sky blue eyes that he used to loved years ago. There was nothing more but hatred that left in his heart after what happened to his beloved wife.

"I said, was you begging them to hire you, brat?"

"I wasn't…dad."

"Heh… knowing you, you probably would. I mean, who would want to hire a criminal like you?" Hiro mocked with a wide smile, clearly enjoying himself when he could notice a glimpse of sadness in those sky blue eyes. But, the owner of sky blue eyes would never let anyone penetrate his mask for too long. His sadness vanished in seconds and his face turned to blank once again. He scowled in return.

"I'm going home first, dad. I'll visit again tomorrow."

"Don't bother to come. You're irritating."

"I'll come back."

Kuroko bowed slightly and walked out from the small room. He didn't bother to look back or waiting for any words come out from his father when he know better, that man won't speak anything. Not today and not in a million years later.

.

.

.

He just wanted to sleep as soon as he reached his home or make himself a cup of warm coffee before went to sleep afterwards. He was thinking to take some hot shower as well, considering that he doesn't take a bath since yesterday. That thought disgusted him when he remember how much he sweat last night from that hide and seek game— and remember back the event doesn't felt too pleasant for him.

A slight frown of puzzlement marred Kuroko's features when he realized the main door of his house wasn't unlock and he tried to recalled back if he forgot to lock the door before he went to the vampires house. It was impossible for him to forget such small thing—considering that he's the most careful guy almost all the times.

Hesitantly, he took a slow step to open the door of his house only to witness a tall frame of someone standing behind the open door and stared at him like he just steal something from the convenience store. Kuroko found himself not able to utter any words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please choose between Kagami Taiga or Ogiwara Shigehiro to be Kuroko's best friend and tell me what you guys think about this chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kuroko lived as a poor teenager and he had to work to pay for his father hospital bills. He was forced to quit the job when he needs money the most and so on, he meets with crimson eyes teenager that offered job to him as a '_Donor' _and later only discover that he made a deal with a group of powerful vampires called 'The Generation Of Miracles.'

**Pairing: **Gom x Kuroko, Gom x Akashi, AoKise, and many more.

**Warning: **Unexpected pairing (Because of vampires, yes.), Vampires cheesiness (I had to warn about this as well.), OOC Kuroko.

**A/N: **Um…hi? I'm still alive if you're wondering. /nervous laughter/ But yes, I am back after a months not being able to update anything. I had to say my work is totally hard and make me exhausted to the point I can't even think of anything. But, I tried and here, I able to give you guys another update.

It seems that Kagami won the vote- but, worry not because Ogiwara will appear in this story too.

Also, thank you so much for the awesome reviews and those who follows and favourite this story. It makes me really happy and determine to continue this story until the end. Again, thank you so much.

**Vampires Donor**

**.**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Determination.<p>

_His days were always felt so lonely. Even though he went to school everyday, he couldn't able to befriend with anyone because of his lack of presence. Most kids thought he was weird and sometimes they would call him a 'ghost'. He was feared without any reason and because of that, he decided that being alone are much better. He never told his mom, thinking that his problem will ruin her day. The little him were so selfless back then. Everything was for his mom sake. _

_But, Momoi Satsuki changed everything. Kuroko never felt so happy in his life, other than when he spending his time with his mother or when his father bringing him out to walk to the amusement park. Momoi is a cheerful girl yet she's so mysterious. _

_As the time passed by, he began to realize the odd things about Momoi. He thought it was only his imagination, but it felt too real. One of the odd things about her is—she hate the sun. He doesn't know if it's because girls always cherish their skin like he always saw in the movies or in his surrounding but, it became weird with Momoi because she seems really hate the sun and continuously rubbing her skin that started to turn to reddish colour. _

"_Stop looking."She hissed to him one day when he stared at her in silence, continuously wondering what he should do to help her. It's his fault for insist to go out that day, considering that the weather looks so nice. _

"_I'm sorry." He murmured softly in return. His sky blue eyes were glistening in tears. He heard no response from Momoi but he felt a pair of hands surrounding him into a tight hug. His eyes widened slightly. _

"_Shh, don't cry. I'm not angry." She whispered as she tightened the hug. _

_The other odd things about Momoi is…_

_She does not have a heartbeat._

* * *

><p>"Oi Kuroko—"<p>

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing in my house?"

Kagami Taiga was taken aback with how cold Kuroko voice sounded, but he quickly composed himself. His gaze softened instantly unlike just a few seconds ago.

"I thought I want to talk about something so I came over…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head uneasily. "But you did not come home."

Kuroko averted his gaze as he silently trying to find any words to say. He wasn't planning to reveal any truth about vampires to anyone so soon and there is a chance that Kagami will think that he was insane. But he's more afraid if they will hurt his best friend if he knew the truth. He would not want to take that risk. The only option is…

"I stayed in the hospital."

_To lie. _

"I see…" Kagami murmured softly. Being Kuroko's best friend for years make him knew about everything. They never keep any secrets from each other. "C'mon, Kuroko. Don't just standing there. Get inside." He stepped to the side slightly, giving enough room for Kuroko to enter the house.

Without further waiting, Kuroko stepped inside his house and remove his shoes and also his socks. He was aware that Kagami watched him all along but he decided not to say anything about it. His nose caught a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and his blue eyes slowly meeting the intense red eyes. It was not a surprise that the redhead can cook. Instead, he would always cook for him everytime he pay a visit to this house. It makes Kuroko felt uncomfortable because Kagami don't mind to do _more_ for him. In fact, Kagami came from a wealthy family unlike him.

"I made your favourite food." Kagami broke the silent, answering the questioning look that the bluenette gave him.

Kuroko frowned and sighed softly. "How many times do I have to remind you to stop cooking for me? You're acting like a housewife." He said bluntly.

Kagami snorted. He grinned as his hand reach closer to the pale blue hair, ruffling it and make it messier than before. He know that Kuroko never mind though—the only reason why he bravely doing that.

"Like hell I care what you think."

Kuroko smiled slightly. The redhead is stubborn since forever and nothing can stop him from acquire his goal. Perhaps that is why they can become friends. Both of them were equally stubborn.

Kuroko insist to take a shower first before having the lunch for the second time that day and Kagami let him go without further questions which he feel so glad. For once, he feel thankful to be born with this blank face.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kuroko finally sitting on front of Kagami with flushed face and wet hair—as he does not really mind to dry his hair properly. A soft sigh released from Kagami's mouth as he pushed the rice plate towards the bluenette. The sight of wet hair Kuroko wasn't really uncommon anymore. He had witness it for years already.<p>

"If you sigh, your happiness will escape, Kagami-kun."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Whose fault it is?"

Kuroko ate his meal slowly, ignoring his redhead friend and smile softly at the sight of sulking Kagami. He does not recall if the redhead ever sulked before, except in this one situation when they had to cancel their meeting in the Maji's restaurant because he had to complete his assignment for the group project.

If he really counted properly, he didn't attend his classes for more than 2 weeks already. If he skipped classes next week as well, he knew that he will be expelled from the university instantly.

"Kuroko—"

Kuroko thoughts suddenly disappeared. "I heard you, Kagami-kun." He lied.

"You're obviously not!" Kagami slammed his hand on the table. His eye twitched slightly before it slowly gone—and he slumped on his chair, sighing. "You're not yourself, Kuroko."

The bluenette did not utter any words but he's already stop from eating his meal and putting down his chopstick. Blue eyes look up before gazing at the intense red eyes sadly. "I understand myself more than you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned his head and snorted. He didn't even care if he might hurt the bluenette feelings. But he knew better that Kuroko wasn't really an emotional person especially in this kind of situation. He was right when he turned his head and stare back at the bluenette only to see a large blue eyes staring back at him. Those eyes look worry when he's not supposed to be the one who need to be 'worry' in here. But Kuroko is Kuroko—the most selfless guy he'd ever known.

"Say," Kagami cleared his throat. "Did you able to find a part-time job yet?"

Kuroko gave his redhead friend a surprised look, startled when Kagami suddenly change the topic when he's a type of guy who would never give up unless he get an answer from Kuroko. It's always like that in the past and Kuroko doesn't know what reaction he should give.

"No. It's hard to find a job nowadays."

"You see… my aunt owned a café. But her café are completely… _different._"

Kuroko blinked twice. "What do you mean, Kagami-kun?"

"It's BL café. You have to act lovey-dovey with a guy if you want to work there, Kuroko." Kagami mumbled childishly. "That's the only problem but she paid well. I meant—higher than your old job."

"I would like to try it out," Kuroko smiled softly. "As long as I have an opportunity to get a job, I will do anything."

Kagami snorted for the second time that day. He raised his hand and ruffling the wet strands of Kuroko's hair, smiling slightly. "I expect that you would say that. I will work it out."

The heavy burden in his chest suddenly disappeared and being replaced with happiness. He doesn't have to worry about his father medication bill nor his university fees if he get that job. More importantly, he does not have to depend on a certain redhead vampire. He would be free.

"_I can find you if you decide to run away." _

Kuroko smile disappeared in instant as he remembered the words that Akashi uttered to him. He silently cursed himself for remembering. Why should he care when they didn't even do anything yet? Kuroko clenched his fist under the table.

The unusual sight of Kuroko frowning makes Kagami blinked in surprised. He never witness a frowning, strangely disturbing Kuroko in his entire life. What makes Kuroko to frown like that? There must be something important that he was hiding from him, he's sure that-

"Kagami-kun."

"Y-Yeah?" Kagami look at the bluenette nervously. "What is it?"

"Do you believe in vampires?"

There are a few moments of silent before Kagami able to processing what question Kuroko just ask him- and he couldn't help but stunned in his place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_And... there. I like to keep the story ended like that- x'DD__Generations of Miracles does not included in this chapter but I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone- I'm sorry. But they will appear in the next chapter. :')_


End file.
